Snaps
by Bloody Red Noir
Summary: Harry's been tormented for too long and finally one day he snaps.


Doing a little test. It's been a while since I've posted anything on and I'm sure my writing style has changed. I wrote this as a whim cause I've been watching some dark things lately and I thought this would be a good exercise. Also I have a question which I below.

This is my question for the reader. This can stay as a stand-alone story but would anyone be interested in this story if I tried to make it into a longer story with chapters?

-HP-

It moved god it moved in front of me. It was as if there was nothing around me but this thing. The only bit of floor that is clean is where I'm standing. What should I do, I don't know what to do. It moved again. This time the twitch is closer. Each time I look at the twitch I start seeing another in the corner of my eye but as I turn it isn't there anymore. Instead another has taken its place at the other corner. Just barely in my line of sight. I turn again and another twitch happens only this time before it's finished and I can turn again another twitch starts up. Each time I look the twitches become more and more active. Each one proceeded by another. Until the entire mass is moving. It starts to grow, and grow. It's bubbling up and getting bigger, taller. All I can think is I have to get out. I have to get out. There's nothing else I have to do but get out. I know I'm standing in that place for a reason but I can't remember what it is. I can't remember what I have to do. All I can think about is that growing thing and how it's starting to suffocate me with its size. It's getting too big. Way too big, soon it'll collapse and I'll be squished. I can't take it any more I know I'm supposed to do something but I have no clue what it is and soon all I can think about is running. I turn, I'm going to get away, I know I will. Even though supposedly I'm surrounded by this thing, I know as surely as I know my name, that there will be an opening. I'll be able to get away all I have to do is turn and start running.

Once I turn I run and with each step I take the mass starts to recede. Instead of landing on the huge mass, my foot instead lands on sidewalk. The path is clear all I have to do is run now so I do. I don't know why I thought I had to do something with that mass. There was no way I could do anything. But that's ok because I've fixed my thoughts and now I know that all I have to do is run. As long as I run I'll be safe so that's what I'll do. I'll run till I'm safe. Till there is nothing else that is going to harm me. If need be I'll run till my death. All I know is I need to run and now I can't stop. Once I've started everything else got roped back into its proper place and now if I stop I'll die or worse, get trapped. Forever caught in the mass. Assimilated into the flesh. I'll become one with the thing. Alive but not alive, forever caught in a rift of none living. Stuck to the whims of the mass and whatever it wants'. I won't be me any more. Perhaps I should want that after all who would want to be me… to live the life I've live and deal with all of the problems I have to deal with. Not that there's many problems, no, I know there aren't nearly as many problems as others would have me believe, but I know that, and I correct them. Or I tried. Soon it became too much and rather then try to correct them I just ignored it. Then when that stopped working I deflected it. But even so, even with my life as worthless as it is I still want to live. I don't know why I want to live but I do. I don't want to be eaten up my that thing. I don't want to do what it wants. I want to be me. I want to live my life how I want to, even if it's nothing but a useless life, even if I can't help others. I still want to live, but the path is crumbling. Without the path I'm not safe. Without the path I don't know where to go. I don't know what to do. I don't… I don't.

It's getting smaller, oh god, it's getting smaller. Soon there won't be any path left for me to follow. Then it's gone. My path, my safe way, It's gone. Everything is gone. I turn around and see the thing. It's nothing more then a giant oozing mass of skin and body parts but it's so big. It's over four stories tall. As I watch it the thing starts to encircle me. It's trapping me again. My breath starts coming short. I can't let it trap me. I know, I know if it does I'm gone. This time I went too far. If I let it catch me I won't live. There will be nothing left of me when it's done. Nothing at all. I start going in circles frantically, there has to be something, anything. There has to be a way out. There is always a way out. I can't see anything though. There's no way free. No way free. I'm stuck. Stuck. I'll be eaten then spit back out. There's no way I'll live. it won't let me. It starts changing colors as it surrounds me. First a red then it starts turning purple. It's so mad. I can't take it. I know it'll hurt. There will be so much pain. Just as I start hearing a loud screeching in my ears, almost like nails scratching a chalkboard, I realize what I need, no have, to do. I need to kill it. That's the only way I'll live. I've run from it for so long. I thought that was the way for me to live. But now I know, it isn't. I have to kill it to live. Killing it will be easy. I just need to find a knife. Almost as if by magic, there's a knife. It's right in front of me. Right in between me and the mass. I need it. I need it. I will have it. I rush and just before the thing can get the knife I've got it. It's in my hand. I've got the knife. I look at it for a second realizing what this means. It means I win. The mass can't hurt me anymore. I look up and the thing has stopped. Almost as if it's waiting for something to happen, but that's ok, if it's waiting for something, then I'll give it something. I'll give it pain. I'll return in kind what it's given to me.

It twitches once more, as if it can't help it self. As if it's to big to control all of its mass. It twitches again starting to move backwards. But as it moves so do I. the time is now. The thing knows that no more can it torment me. Now I win. Now I will give it the pain, and before it can move further I lunge at it. The knife goes in and the thing screams. It feels the pain. As I pull the knife out the wound starts to bleed. The blood mixes in with the ooze and creates an odd pinkish slime. But I don't care. I lunge and stab it again. It feels so good to hurt it. I don't know why I never though if this before but I'm glad I did now. I stab it a third time, and then again, and then again. By then I can't stop myself. It feels to good to stop. I don't know how many time's I've stabbed it before I finish but by the time I'm done it moves no more, it lay's still on the floor. No more twitching. Only blood. It feels so good to have done that but I don't stay still for long. I look at the clock on the wall and realize that I'm not done yet. No, not yet. There's still two more of them for me to kill. So while I wait I get ready. I clean up and move the thing where the others won't find it. Or at least where they won't find it in time to help themselves.

-HP-

I will ask again. Would anyone be interested if I made this into a longer story with chapters?


End file.
